You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by Sen-chan21
Summary: At a wedding, all eyes should be on the bride and groom. Right? A fluffy RonHermione songfic to Toby Keith’s “You Shouldn’t Kiss Me Like This.” Please R&R!


**Summary:**

At a wedding, all eyes should be on the bride and groom. Right? A fluffy Ron/Hermione songfic to Toby Keith's "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This." Please R&R!

**A/N: Hey everybody! While working on the final chapter of Then I Did, it suddenly came to me that this would make a perfect song for a songfic. I'm aware that the story is slightly rushed, but because of the song, it had to be. I hope everyone will like it anyway. If you don't know the song, I strongly recommend that you listen to it (link in my profile). The video is a little strange, but the song is incredible. Ok, so anyway, here's the story. **

* * *

Hermione was sitting alone at a table, her legs crossed and one of her backless sandals dangling from her toes, wondering if Ron was going to make any sort of move tonight. It wasn't, of course, as if she had spent the whole evening alone. She had danced with Harry and George and had spent a long time talking to Gabrielle about the wizarding community in France. But now, here she sat, staring off into space, trying to figure out whether her friend was nervous, uninterested, or simply clueless. 

A few moments later, she saw someone approaching her out of the corner of her eye. She turned to find Ron standing before her. "Hey Hermione," he greeted her casually. "Dance with me?" Hermione stood and smiled, following Ron to the dance floor. They began to dance as the song started playing.

_I got a funny feelin'_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Somethin' shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time._

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_It felt like electricity_

Ron looked down at Hermione. She was everything he needed and he knew that. He needed her to know it too. He leaned down slowly and brought one hand from her waist to her cheek, kissing her softly but not letting go. He wasn't sure what to expect from her, but all his fears melted when she responded to the kiss with equal tenderness and love.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that _

'_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_and I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' a-round_

_And around, and around, and around._

Ron couldn't believe this was happening after all these years! Hermione almost couldn't comprehend what was going on either, but she knew that it right, and that was all that mattered. They parted slowly and looked at each other for a moment, and then Hermione rested her head against his chest, smiling contentedly. Ron held her close as they continued to move in time with the music, not caring that nearly every eye was fixed on them.

_They're all watching us now_

_They think we're fallin' in love _

_They'd never believe we're just friends. _

_When you kiss me like this, _

_I think you mean it like that_

_And if you do, baby, kiss me again._

Ginny was standing to the side, watching her brother and Hermione with a small smile, supporting herself on the back of her chair. A familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around her waist. "Hey you," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Hey yourself," she answered, turning her head to kiss him. He set his chin on her shoulder and looked at his best friends. "So…those two finally accepted the fact that's been staring them in the face for five years. 'Bout time."

"Yeah," Ginny replied, "It's nice to know that no matter how long it takes, some things will come right in the end."

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair,_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl you've never moved me _

_Quite the way you move me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know…_

Ron finally spoke. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" she lifted her head to look at him.

"Well, I think we just...established…that there's more than friendship between us," Hermione blushed and looked down for a moments, "but I need you to understand how much I truly care about you. I want you to _officially_ be my girlfriend and know that I love you, and I will never hurt you. I want to be with you forever."

_I just wanted you to know!_

"Ron I hardly know what to say," Hermione whispered, "but I love you too, and whatever happens in the coming months, it will be so much easier if we have each other." She lifted her head and gently kissed him.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

'_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

Despite what they both knew was coming in the near future, neither could feel anything but the pure joy of that moment

_We'll get lost on this dance floor _

_Spinnin' a-round, _

_And around, and around, and around_

_They're all watching us now_

_They think we're fallin' in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this _

_I think you mean it like that_

_And if you do, baby, kiss me again_

Ron tightened his arms around Hermione, pulling her into him and deepening the kiss. He pulled away just long enough to murmur, "I love you."

_Kiss me again..._

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so what did you think? It isn't my best work, but I like it. So please review. Also, with **_**Deathly Hallows**_** coming out in just 3 days, I will be taking a break from fanfiction until I finish (and my brother is reading it first) to avoid spoilers. Let's all hope that Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys make it through, and that Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny will end up together! **


End file.
